Helping a Zydrate Addict
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: RELOADED: Formerly Repo in training, I had to edit it. Allison DeFoe goes to Nathan Wallace's house to get rid of a Zydrate Addiction... She falls for Graverobber, Luigi's her best friend and nothing more. Pavi still has a touchin prob.I suck at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! HA HA AHA AHA HAHHA HAHA HAH! I'm redoing this whole story. I've gotten good critical reviews on how to perfect it, so thanks, I take that as a compliment. Now let's try this again shall we? Oh! I almost forgot! Graverobber has a real name! Yay!

**Name: **Allison 'Ali' DeFoe

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **18

**Occupation: **Gentern

**Features:** Black hair about shoulder length, dyed blue streaks, striking blue eyes.

**Likes: **Being a Gentern, Her cousin; Shilo,

**Dislikes: **Pavi Largo

**Crushes: **Graverobber/ Gabriel Rogers

**Dating Status: **Single

**Parents: **Magdalene 'Blind Mag' DeFoe

**Best friend: **Luigi Largo

Ali stood on her uncle's stoop, sighing and taking her last look at freedom. She had been sent here to help with her zydrate addiction. Mag thought she was doing something good for her daughter, when she signed the paper, when really... She was sending her to prison. Ali picked up her old, brown leather suit case and rang the doorbell, hopping that no one would answer.

"Ali, how are you?" Nathan Wallace greeted her, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"I'm fine... I've done better," She sighed, wishing she could be dead.

"Now just to let you know-"

"I know, I didn't even bring it with me," She lied, her hand dropped to the side of her bag where the gun rested. He nodded and let her into the house and walking in behind her.

"Your room is upstairs, second door to the right," He said, pointing to the stairs. She shrugged and headed up the staircase, passing Shilo's door.

"Hey pipsqueak," She said, peeking her head through the doorway. Shilo was laying on her bed, watching that same infomercial that was always on that stupid channel.

"Ali!" Shilo shot up and ran into her cousin's arms.

"What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to-"

"Shilo get back to bed! I said the _second _door to the right," Nathan pulled the two apart and put Shilo back in her room.

"We know I'm not a contaminate!" Ali screamed at her uncle. He gripped her arm and showed her to her room.

"You can't treat me like I'm a kid anymore Nathan! I'm not your daughter! I'm Mag's remember?" Ali screamed, fighting his grip.

"You're in my house you abide by my rules! Shilo's very ill and it doesn't matter that you're not a contaminate,"

"Oh, go to hell Nathan! You can't keep her locked up in there forever!" Ali screamed, the door to her room slammed in her face. She threw her bag down on the bed and collapsed next to it. She clicked her watch-phone and called her mother.

"Why the hell did you send me to prison?" She asked when her mother answered her phone.

"It's not that bad honey,"

"It's horrible! He already is treating me like he treats Shilo! He fucking sent me to my room for god's sake! That doesn't tell you that he's a fucking lunatic!"

"Honey, he's still mourning Marni! You have to be more compassionate!"

"Compassionate! I've had nothing but respect for him since I was like 5! He wasn't this way when I was younger!"

"Honey-"

"No! Why are you defending him?"

"Because you need to get over your addiction!" Mag blurted out, clearly annoyed by her daughter's constant complaining. Ali hit her watch to hang up with her mother. She fiddled with the band around her wrist and threw it against the nearest wall, making it fall to the floor.

There was a tiny tap at her window and her head shot up. There outside was a a man smiling like a fool. She walked over and pulled the window up.

"Hey," She said, casually, walking over to the bed.

"What's up A?"

"Nothing. Feeling trapped in the endless miserable world of hell!"

"Ah, it can't be that bad!"  
>"My uncle treats me like I'm 5 and I got sent to my room,"<p>

"A lot of quiet time to yourself... I'm sure you could find-"

"You are so gross!" Ali cried, bursting out laughing.

"Ah... There's that laugh... I knew it was in there somewhere."

"Don't get used to it... It's rare in the land of the Wallace house..." Ali trailed off.

You could always stay with me," Her heart flipped, then dropped to the pit of her stomach.

"Nah... If it doesn't work out here, I'l go stay with Luigi,"

"Why?"

"He's my friend Gabe! You gotta get that through your head,"

"I don't like the idea of a sex addict hanging around with _my_ girl," She knew he was trying to make a point... He wanted nothing to do with Luigi, but wanted everything to do with her.

"I know Gabe,"

"Don't 'I know Gabe' me! Do _not _go stay with him! I swear if he lays a finger on you I'll- I'll-"

"You'll rip his fucking dick off and shove it down his throat, I know!" She giggled.

"Have I told you this before?"

"Almost a thousand times, but still, good to know that at least _someone_ cares!"

"What do you mean?"

"They know... I'm addicted," She bowed her head shamefully.

"To what?"

"Really! Like you don't know!" She yelled.

"No, I mean I know but you're addicted to two things here,"

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well, for starters, you're addicted to zydrate... Then there's you're other addiction..."

"You! You think that you're my addiction?"

"I don't think, I know it! You are definitely addicted to me!" He laughed, gently pushing her down onto the bed.

"Oh, you know, huh?" She asked, pulling him down onto of her.

"How?" She asked her face just centimeters away from his.

"Ali! Are you awake? Dinner's ready! I'm coming in!" Nathan shouted. Gabe jumped up and winked at her slipping a tiny sheet of paper into her hand. He opened the window and quickly jumped out, leaving Allison alone in the small room. Nathan walked in and looked at her.  
>"No thanks... I'm not hungry..." Ali said with a smile.<p>

_**Okay I think I did better this time! I changed quiet a bit in it though... Instead of becoming a Repo... Ali has a Zydrate addiction... I made Luigi her friend and nothing more and gave Graverobber to her... Pavi will still have a touching problem though... I had to do it! It was calling me!Anyway Review Please! I'm begging!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness **_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_

_**P.S. No Review, NO 2nd chapter... I warned you!**_


	2. Ali's Story

K um... Let's start off with I don't own anything, we all know I wish I did, but sadly I don't. Okay now, down to business. This is for my reviewer(s) You'll find out how Ali got addicted and her whole background story today... Okay mostly you'll just have to read and review for this.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Nathan asked, standing in the doorway.

"Positive, but thanks anyway... I gotta get to bed early tonight, I've got a meeting in the morning, so if you could just shut the door,"Ali said, standing in front of her uncle.

"At six o'clock?"

"I gotta be up by four and be there by five," She explained, wishing he would just leave.

"Oh, well, sweet dreams," Nathan told her, shutting the door.

"You too," She whispered. Her eyes felt heavier than they ever had before. That was a exhausting day, being hounded by media, finally getting here, and the emotional roller coaster Graverobber brought with him every time he visited her. She collapsed on the bed again, crawling up to the headboard. She sighed and looked at the clock, he was right, it was only six o'clock. She could still go to bed at twelve and be up by four. She had to, that was the time she needed to be to work by. She sighed and banged her head against the wall. Why couldn't Rotti call _now_? Her eyes drifted to the window, to the huge teleprompter in the sky. She watched as the screen played the same thing over and over again. It was the infomercial for Blind Mag's final performance.

"Why is it her last performance?" Ali asked herself. Her mother had always been happy with being 'The Voice of GeneCo.' So what's the matter with her now? She watched the clock as it turned to six thirty. Her eyes drifted back to the prompter, waiting for the commercial to restart. She finally gave in and grabbed her phone, dialing Luigi.

"You don't need me to come in?" She asked when he picked up.

"No, but if you want-" She heard the Italian man trail off.

"Yes! I'll do it anything!" She quickly said.

"It's just inventory, so it's pretty boring, babe."

"Still, I'll do it! I'll do anything to get out of my uncle's old junker house!"

"Wait, I don't think you can come in, Kelly just filled the spot, sorry babe."

"Oh, well, that's okay, I guess, tell everybody I say hi," Ali said sadly.

"Will do babe," Luigi hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" Ali hissed, throwing the watch at the wall. She fell backwards and pulled the pillow over her head. A long scream escaping her lungs. She took a deep breathe, while trying to calm herself.

"Ali?" It was Shilo, probably sneaking out of her room.

"S'up babe?" Ali asked, sitting up on her elbows, the pillow falling to her side.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Me? Nada, zip, squat, absolutely nothing," Ali said, watching her cousin sneak into the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now what did you _really_ come in here for Shi?" Ali cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired teen.

"Do you want to come see my mom with me?" Shilo asked. Ali looked wide eyed at the younger cousin in bewilderment.

"Sure Shi, I'd love to," Ali smiled, watching her cousin's worried expression.

"You won't tell Dad will you?"

"Hell no! I'm a rule breaker, you should know me better than that! That's the whole reason I'm here Shi!"

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, I'll tell ya about it in the mausoleum. We better go before your dad wakes up," Ali said, pulling a sweatshirt out of one of her bags.

"Yeah, can I borrow one?" Shilo asked, pointing to the black zip hoodie in Ali's hands.

"'Course!" Ali said, tossing a black sweatshirt with a blue skull design on the back to the younger.

"Thanks," Shilo said, putting her arms through the holes in the hoodie. Ali nodded her head and walked over to the door, checking to see if Nathan was up.

"He left, about half an hour ago, so don't worry," Shilo said, walking out into the open.

"Really? Where was I?"

"Up here, talking to Luigi," Shilo said. Ali's face paled and she watched her cousin walk down the stairs.

"You heard nothing! Don't you dare tell your father!" Ali said, running up beside her cousin.

"I won't, you keep my secret, I keep yours," Shilo explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Good, I don't need your father finding out that I'm talking to the Largo family," Ali sighed.

"Why? He gonna tell your mom?"

"Nah, she already knows."

"Then what's your deal?"

"I don't know, it'd just be weird, because I wouldn't get to hang out with you anymore." Ali slung her arm around Shilo and hugged her sideways.

"Why?"  
>"Luigi is both a sex-addict and a psychopath. That makes a very bad combo, Shi. Your dad might get scared that I'd bring him anywhere near you." Ali explained.<p>

"Oh," Shilo said, popping the secret passageway to the mausoleum open, walking inside.

"Wow, you've got a lot of spare time don't you?" Ali asked, looking at the hole in the wall.

"Nah, this came like this. It's just coincidence that it leads to my mom's mausoleum."  
>"Ah, interesting," Ali said, sarcastically.<p>

"Anyway, why are you here?" Shilo asked.

"Well, you want the long version or the shortened version?" Ali asked.

"Just give me the full story," Shilo said, eying her cousin.

"Well, it all started about two years ago, when I got my first surgery. I was sixteen and in dire need of a new kidney. Since my mom is GeneCo's 'voice', she kinda hooked me up. Rotti was glad to help me, just so long as I became a Gentern. Naturally, I agreed, in a state of total chaos, I had to, I didn't want to die at age sixteen. I became a Gentern the next month, after my stitches were all out and I was all healed up. Anyway, while I was getting healed, they gave me zydrate, a very _very _addictive drug, and I was on Cloud Nine. After I got better, I had to stop taking it, but that's exactly why I'm here."

"You stopped taking it?"

"No. Exactly the opposite. I got hooked on the drug and any money I earned, I'd go and spend on a black market type of zydrate,"

"And that's how you got here?"

"Not yet," Ali held up a hand, signaling her to wait.

"Anyway, one night I decided to do it myself. I took a gun from work and bought a vial of Z. I did it the right way and everything. I shot myself with it, but I took _way_ too much."

"Why?"

"When my mom came home, She found me, out cold, on the bathroom floor. I was so out of it, I slept for two days, forty eight hours, she thought I would never wake up, and I almost didn't... That's how I ended up here." Ali finished, walking in front of her cousin.

"Really? That's why you're here? To help kick this nasty habit?"

"Yep. Shilo, let me tell you something, zydrate isn't all it's cracked up to be. It's nasty shit, it'll mess you up." Shilo stayed silent.

"Like my father would even let me out of the house to do anything," Shilo whispered.

"Well, I blame him for not letting you out, but I don't blame him for not letting you get surgery."

"What!"

"What I mean is, I don't agree with him not letting you out, but I do agree with him on not letting you get surgery," Ali clarified, stopping at the end of the tunnel. Shilo walked in front of her cousin, opening the door to the mausoleum. Shilo stepped inside and around the headstone, sitting on the step. She grabbed her bag and dumped it out on the stone floor, a jar clattering out. Ali sat on the side of the tombstone, against the wall, and sighed.  
>"Aunt Marni," She whispered.<p>

"What?" Shilo asked.

"Nothing, it's just been such a long time since I've been in here."

"Oh, well your here now, right?"

"Right." Ali smirked at her cousin. Ali's eyes caught the glow on Marni's stone, her head turning to get a better look.

"Shilo," She whispered, pointing to the bug. Ali had known that Shilo collected bugs ever since Shilo was five. She had shown such interest in them.

"Wow!" Shilo whispered, taking the huge book out of her bag. Ali waited as Shilo looked up the bug, finding it in the book, but loosing it outside.

"Where'd it go?" She asked.

"Behind you," Ali said. Shilo spun around and stood up, quickly placing the jar on the edge of the grate, where the bug stood.

"Damn!" Shilo swore, opening the door to catch the bug.  
>"Shilo, get back in here!" Ali hissed, chasing her across the cobblestone way to the headstones. Shilo had the bug in the jar when a Genecop walked by, looking for graverobbers.<p>

"Get down!" Ali said, taking Shilo by the arm and pulling her down to the ground. Ali's ears perked when she heard a tomb being opened, her head quickly snapping to the sound.

"Gabe?" Ali's heart filled with hope, maybe he'd help them get out of this situation. Shilo stared at the man piercing the dead body's skull with the needle, coming back with the glowing blue liquid. Ali glared at the man.

"It's the 21st century cure!"  
>"Hell no it's not!" Ali shouted, calling attention to them.<p>

"Shit!" She grabbed Shilo and pulled back toward the mausoleum, only to have the door slam in their faces.

"Shit!" Ali hissed.

"This way!" She heard Graverobber hiss. She shot him a glare before following him. He busted into the underground 'burial' site.

"Disgusting," She heard Shilo mutter.

"This is what happens when you don't keep up with your organ payments." Ali said grimly.

"What?"  
>"If you don't pay GeneCo for your artificial organ, they send out the Repo Man, and he'll take it, Kid," Graverobber explained.<p>

"Gross!" Shilo said.

"You know what you need to shut up for a minute!" Ali snapped.

"Cranky much?" Graverobber asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hell yes! You were basically telling my cousin that zydrate is a good thing! You yourself even said it was a nasty habit!" Ali snapped at him.

"It is, that's why I don't use anymore," Graves said.

"Exactly! So where do you get off telling her that it's good!" Ali asked. Graverobber stood silently and glared back at Ali.

"Guys there coming," Shilo said, watching the Genecops come closer. Ali turned to look at Shilo, she gasped when she saw her cousin get pulled from the tomb.

"Shilo!" Ali screamed. Graverobber grabbed Ali and thrust her over his shoulder.

"No! Let me go! I need to help my cousin! She can't go without her medicine!" Ali screamed, pounding on Graverobber's back.

"And if we don't get out of here, they'll arrest us! She'll be fine!" Graverobber hissed, running through the piles of bodies.

"Shilo," Ali whispered, tears running down from her eyes.

Okay, now that I can finally get all you Repo Fans off my back about a second chapter, I'm gonna try and work on my other stories but I will write more! Summer Vacation is here and I'm going to try and Update every week! So look often! Thank you and goodnight! AND I LOVE SHAUNA SOOO MUCH I DONT KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITH OUT HER. Sorry I have turrets and things like that just come out lol well back to my story... OMGGGGGGG(the Shauna way :p) jSHDg/ljsE SEE THEY COME OUT AND I DONT EVEN KNOW IT... Srry, My 'Step sister' Shauna got ahold of my computer and sorta went crazy. She's not my step sister yet, but we still call each other that. She's really awesome.

**Anyway, Review or I'll send her after you! **

**Review or no third Chapter.**

**Peace, Love, and Happiness**

**_Supernova Amelia Star_ **


	3. Withdrawl

I own nothing! I swear! I'm sorry it took so long to update this with a second chapter, but I haven't exactly been around my computer lately. So, don't flame me if the chapters are a little bit delayed, but I'll try to write them as fast as I can! Have no Fear! Super-Writer-Woman is here! Anyway, I own nothing, Review at the end, and I won't give Shauna the computer after. Promise!

Ali sat in the darkened alley, picking at her fingers.

"You should've let me handle it, I am a Gentern after all," Ali snapped at the man across from her.

"If I let you go, we'd both be dead!" Graverobber hissed at her.

"Please! They'd see me and recognize me! I'd be safe, you're the one they'd kill!"  
>"Right! They'd nab you because you looked like you were graverobbing!" Ali sat quietly, glaring at the pale man.<p>

"She's probably scared to death right about now," Ali whispered, bending her knees to her chest.

"She's probably cursing me for leaving her like that!" Ali cried, burying her face in her knees.

"God! What have I done?" Graverobber watched as the young woman cried into her knees.

"Hey, she's probably fine," He said, walking over and sitting down next to her.

"She's probably having an attack or something right now," Ali said, broken sobs distorted her words.

"She's a tough kid from what I gathered," Graverobber assured her, placing a hand on her back.

"Right, but she's been caged her whole life! She's never been outside!"

"Why?"  
>"She has a blood disease, it killed her mother, now Nathan, her dad, is looking for a cure," Ali explained.<p>

"They'll take it easy on her," Graverobber said, pulling Ali toward him.

"How do you know?" Ali asked, taking her head from her knees.

"They'd take one look at her, say she's nothing to them, then throw her back home." Graverobber explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Ali asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kinda yeah," Graverobber smiled.

"Did I fail?"

"Epically, you epically failed Gabe," Ali smirked, brushing off the tears.

"Kinda figured that." Graverobber smirked, a chuckle rising from his throat. Ali smirked but a cough caused her face to fall to the side. Her whole body shook with the force of the cough, making Graverobber look at her through concerned eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just some withdrawal symptoms," Ali said, her voice horse.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," He said. He grabbed her and helped her up, pulling her arm over his neck. He took his coat off and put it around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, really, I don't need your co-" She was cut off by another fit of coughing. Her body started to shake, her teeth clattering made Graverobber aware that she was in severe condition.

"Where are we going?" Ali asked, taking her hand away form her mouth.

"My place."

" I never knew you had a place," Ali whispered.

"Well, it's not much to look at, but it's something." She was dragging her feet, trying to keep up with him.

"I don't care," She whispered, her eyes half lidded. Graverobber noticed her weariness and sighed.

"You really need to take better care of yourself."

"I know, it's just... I promised my mom that I'd kick my addiction," Ali trailed off, hugging the coat closer to herself. Her knees buckled, her hand trying to grab something on him for support. Ali's breathing hitched, becoming faster.

"You okay?"

"I'll be fine, just give me a minute," Ali said, sitting down on the cold pavement. She sat there until a wave of dizziness overcame her, causing her to lie down on the cold and wet pavement.

"Ali? Come on, we gotta go." She heard Graverobber say.

"In a minute, I just-" She trailed off, her half lidded eyes shutting, her body almost shutting down completely.

"Grave-" Ali gasped, jolting awake.

"Good to see you're alive," She heard a male voice say. She took in her surroundings, the old 1950's collectibles, the soft bed, and the sound of medical machines beeping.

"Uncle Nate?" Ali asked for the voice.

"You almost didn't make it there, Allison. You're lucky," The voice said.  
>"Uncle Nathan?" She asked again. She noticed a huge glass in front of her face.<p>

"Who the hell is this Nathan you keep speaking of child! Do you really think that some guy named Nathan would be able to take care of you like _I _did?" She heard the voice become clearer.

"I'm sorry," Ali apologized, looking around the room.

"You better be, he really took care of you Ali," She heard a more familiar voice say. She saw the man step in with a older man, clearly in his thirty or forty.

"Sparky? Oh my God!" Ali cried, jumping up from the bed and over to the older man.

"How do you two know each other?" Graverobber asked, giving Ali a questioning look.

"Sparky used to work at GeneCo, in it's early stages, he was my mentor. Meaning he looked after me at the company. That is, until they busted him for illegal zydrate possession. I thought you were dead!" Ali explained, hugging the older man.

"I hate to have you fix her and run, but if you want to see your cousin, we have to go!" Graverobber said, pulling Ali from Sparky.

"Okay, but do keep in touch," Sparky called after them.

"Will do!" Ali called back. She looked down and her eyes widened.

"I fucking hate you," She whispered.

"It's the only thing I had that wasn't disgusting," Graverobber smiled.

"So you gave me one of the Drug Sluts' outfits? God, I feel so ho-ish in this!" Ali fingered the thin fabric around her waist. The only thing that was covering her was a short black silk dress that barely covered her red panties.

"I could get used to it," Graverobber chuckled.

"Can you let me walk? So it doesn't look like you're dragging me? I mean I could at least make it look like I'm hanging around you and you're hanging around me for two things."

"What?" Graverobber asked, letting the girl go.

"Sex and Zydrate... I just need a mirror, or something reflective," Ali said, grabbing the empty glass vial from his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?"  
>"Making you look good," Ali smirked. She stuck her hand in the jacket pocket and pulled out a tube of bright red lipstick. She quickly spread the red color over her lips, sticking the tube in the bra. She smeared the black eye shadow on her eyes and mashed her lips together.<p>

"And, how do I look?" Ali asked, turning to face him.

"Well, you certainly look..."

"Trampy? Right?" She asked, spinning.

"Yes, for lack of better words."

"Good, that's what I was going for. Oh! One more thing," Ali said before she pressed her lips to his cheek, leaving a red lip print. She came back with a slight blush on her face and a smile.

"It makes it look like I can't keep my hands off of you," Ali smirked, starting to walk away. She turned her head to find him standing and watching her.

"Really? You are seriously staring at me?" Ali asked. She ran back and beside him, hooked her arm in his and pulled him into the street.

"You know, you're gonna have to watch out," Graverobber smirked at her.

"For what exactly?" Ali asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"All the zydrate addicts are gonna want a piece of you."

"Oh, really? Then, I guess you'll have to fight them off."

"This way," He said, guiding her away from the huge crowd at GeneCo's Renaissance fair.

"Toward the back, right! Smart plan," Ali said, walking next to Graverobber.

"Stay here," He said, letting her arm go in the back of a burlap looking tent.

"K," She answered, looking through the crowd. Her eyes spotted a green dress, big hair, and those striking blue eyes.

"Mom?" Ali whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. She ran through the crowd, ducking and dodging people on her way to the woman standing in the clearing.

"Mom!" Ali shouted above the crowd and news reporters. Her mother's head snapped in the direction of her daughter's voice.

"Allison?" Ali burst through the crowd and bumped into her mother, making both sway with the force of the blow.

"Sorry, so what are you doing here? Are you like performing or something?" Ali asked, looking at her mother up and down.

"Ali what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I want to be," She lied.

"Why?"

"I wanted to look at some new... Goggles! That's what I came here for, goggles," Ali smiled.

"You're lying, Allison, right through your teeth." Mag said, watching her daughter squirm under her gaze.

"Okay! I came here because I was bored. A friend saw me on the street and told me we'd come here and check things out," Ali admitted. It wasn't a total lie, there was some truth to that.

"What are you wearing?" Mag asked, looking at her up and down. Her eyes stopped at the fabric at her thighs, traveling back up.

"Oh, this? I got it at the booth over there," Ali lied again, pointing to the booth selling short dresses and dresses, designed to show all your scars.

"Allison, go back to your uncle's house, please. You're not even supposed to be out here," Mag said, pushing Ali toward the way out.

"But Mom, why can't I just go home?"  
>"Allison, I sent you there for a reason."<p>

"And what was it? To get rid of me?" Ali asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ali that's not why and we both know-"

"No Mom, I don't know! Maybe you could clear things up for me!"

"Allison, calm yourself," Mag tried to calm her daughter, putting her hands on the younger girl's shoulders.

"No, why did you send me there, 'cause it's not just the zydrate addiction, and we both _know that!_" Ali hissed, pushing her mother's hands off.

"Ali, I was concerned about your well fair!"

"Bull shit! If you won't tell me, then, I guess I'll just go." Ali said, turning her back to her mother and walking away.

"Ali wait!" Mag called behind her. Ali kept walking until she reached the operation tent. She stormed inside, not stopping until she reached the back.

"Ali?" She heard a small voice ask.

"Shilo?" Ali turned to be faced with her cousin, pill bottle in hand. Ali rushed up to her cousin and gripped her in a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead," Ali mummered. Shilo wrapped her arms around her older cousin trying to breath against the tight grip.

"I thought _you _were dead," Shilo countered, taking a deep breath.

"No, I was scared because you got caught," Ali explained.

"I did, but they let me go."

"Oh," Ali said. Her concentration was broken by the sound of fabric being torn.

"You!" Shilo spat.

_**Any way here's your third Chapter! Not so delayed I know, but hey when it's summer and you can stay up till all hours of the night, you tend to get bored and write. Besides, I'm back on my Repo! Kick! Yep, I've been watching it every night before I got to bed, I have to, so I can get the things right, and besides,it's the most awesome movie I've ever seen**_

_**Review or No Forth Chapter**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


	4. Amber VS Ali! The long awited Chapter!

Okay! Guess what? I own nothing! I get cookies! Yay! Anyway, on a more serious note, while my happy side calms down with her cookies, I'll tell you that I own nothing. I have a couple other things to say too, so just sit tight. Anyway, this is the very anticipated chapter, yep, the one where Ali and Amber face off. Let me tell you, I've got a lot of ideas of how it's gonna go down, you'll just have to wait and read. On the other note, if you haven't noticed that I'm taking you through the movie, then you need serious help, I mean come on! I might not be following the movie exactly, but you should get the basic idea that I'm taking you through the movie. Thank you, now I have spoken my peace, I shall leave you to enjoy the story. One more little note, neither I nor my happy side own a thing... Enjoy.

"You!" Shilo spat at the man. Ali smirked at how weird Graverobber could be sometimes.  
>"You do know that there is already a hole in this thing," Ali smirked.<p>

"But now it has a back door, for escapes, like the one we're going to make right now. " Graverobber joked.

"I have to get home, Dad will be home soon," Shilo chimed in.

"Shit!" Ali cursed, barely audible.

"Follow me," Graverobber smirked, ripping the tent further. Shilo hesitantly walked pass Graverobber, cautious. Ali smirked and walked by him, he dropped the tent behind her and threw his arm around her neck.

"Oh!" Ali gasped in surprise.

"I told you to stay where I left you," He whispered in her ear.

"And I was going to listen to you, you're right! 'Cause I'm some obedient little school girl," Ali smiled sarcastically.

"Shut up, and don't say anything," Ali said quickly after.

"Damn, kill joy," He murmured, causing Ali to chuckle.

"I can still here you two," Shilo hissed.

"Hey, watch it, I can still kick your ass, you know that right?" Ali asked, lightly kicking Shilo in the rear.

"I wouldn't recommend lifting your leg up that high again," Graverobber smirked. Ali blushed, her whole face turning red.

"Sorry- Wait, why do you care?" Ali questioned, a smirk rising on her lips. She waited while Graverobber looked for the right answer.

"I don't want some zydrate junkie, or worse, to look at you the wrong way, and think that you're on the market."

"I'm not? You could've told me that!" Ali playfully punched his arm.

"Not while I'm around you're not." Ali smirked. He had made it apparent that he liked her, she was just playing around and being hard to get.

"Anyway, are you selling tonight?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, and why? I refuse to let you buy any," Graverobber told her, tapping her nose.

"I know, it's just... I gotta know... because... You never know who's gonna be there," Ali covered.

"Right, so you're worried about Amber?"

"Hell yeah! Bitch could get her fricking hooks and chains in you, and drag you off, then I'd have nobody to talk to."

"Right, sure. Anyway, take a left," Graverobber told Shilo, who was walking a few feet ahead of them.

"Can you two like get a room or something? I mean really!" Shilo snapped.

"Sure, but you being you, you'd get raped or killed on the first night out here, Kid," Graverobber smirked. Ali smacked his side in attempt to shut him up.

"Why?"  
>"Shilo, what do you know about the world? Other than it's been over run by surgery, sex, and drugs?" Ali asked, walking up beside her cousin.<p>

"Well, I know that there's everything out there."

"Like?"

"Rapist, Serial Killers, Repo Men, and GeneCo," Shilo said.

"Wow! You're Queen of the World! No, now let's get do to the facts. The world isn't what it used to be Shi, it's worse than it ever was... Surgery is not a very good thing to be getting over and over again. Half the people do it just for the zydrate, but with the zydrate comes the fights and attention hogs who want it so bad that they'd do _anything _to get it..." Ali trailed off, she glanced behind her.

"Stop staring, it's rude," Ali said, popping her hip out intentionally.

"It's hard not to," She could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're the one who picked this out! If it was me, I'd still be in my hoodie." Ali said, stopping at the brightly lit alley way.

"Here we are." Ali smirked, watching the junkies start to swarm. Ali walked over to the other junkies and smiled.

"Ali! Haven't seen you in forever!" One of the women smiled at her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know! Sorry, I haven't been around lately," Ali apologized.

"Nah, you're good!" Another woman said. Ali glanced behind her, watching Graverobber tense up as one of the men walked up to her.

"Going clean's got you all, sexy." He smiled at her. Ali winked at him and let him put his arm around her. She smirked when Graves walked up and took her arm.

"You know, you can't just run wild. Just because your back on the street doesn't mean anything." Graverobber warned her.

"I know! I'm just pushing my limits," Ali said, pulling her arm back to her body.

"Well, you've pushed it just as far as it'd go," He hissed at her.

"Well then, I guess you are protective." Ali said, turning away from him.

"You just don't know," He said, grabbing her arm and spinning her toward him again.

"I'd _love_ to find out," Ali whispered, her face drifting closer to his.

"I guess you'll just have to wait," He smirked, pulling away from her. Ali's eyes widened, stunned he'd leave her hanging. She snapped out of it when she heard the familiar clicking of boots on the pavement.

"Amber," Ali hissed.

"Shilo, get against that wall, and don't move. The last thing I need is for you to get taken by Amber." Shilo pressed herself against the cold, damp brick wall, obeying her cousin. Ali watched as Amber walked in with a tight black corset and panty looking things, and leather loops hanging from her lower half. Ali walked over to Graverobber and grabbed his arm.

"Remember, you are _mine!" _Ali hissed at him. She felt him chuckle and punched him in the side.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here-"

"The slut who better watch her mouth, before she even speaks," Ali spat. Amber smirked, now this was war.

"I was going to say, the _zydrate_ slut, who wants so bad to be with the dealer, but she can't," Amber said, the last part was in a baby voice. Ali gritted her teeth, but smirked through it.

"Well, I'm not the one, parading around with her man whores, trying to be the next Blind Mag!" Ali threw at her.

"Thank you! At least I don't have to try!-"

"Oh, yeah, because your dear old daddy's gonna pay for it! Please! You know, he's _my_ father too! You aren't his only daughter!" Ali hissed.

"Really? According to the tabloids, I'm the only one they care about," Amber smiled viciously.

"Because you're addicted to zydrate, yet you run the Zydrate Support Network. You've got you're fucking bondage on every dick you see. Oh, yeah, let's not forget about the constant partying either!" Ali spat at Amber. Amber looked at Ali with a furious look in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you look bad in front of your precious Graverobber? Oops, my bad, I must be more careful next time!" Ali said in a baby voice.

"There won't be a next time for you!" Amber lunged at Ali, tackling her to the ground. Amber had her hands around Ali's neck, while Ali tried to punch Amber every chance she got. After one good blow to the nose, Ali got the upper hand, tackling Amber.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Shilo asked Graverobber.

"Nah, they need to fight it out on their own." He said, watching as Ali choked Amber.

"But what if one gets hurt? What if Ali gets hurt?" Shilo asked, clutching her messenger bag handle.

"I'd take Ali back to my place, fix her up there, and then... Hopefully, I'll help her get off this zydrate kick," He said. Shilo watched as Ali stood up and put her heel in Amber's face, pushing it against the cold concrete.

"Not so powerful without your precious zydrate are you!" Ali asked. Amber turned her face and tripped Ali, causing her to fall and Amber to tackle her yet again. She sat on Ali's stomach and dug her heels into Ali's sides, making the girl cry out. Ali pushed Amber off of her and onto the wet concrete. Ali grabbed the heels of Amber's boots and ripped them off.

"You like agony so much!" Ali hissed. She took the heel and drove it into her thigh, making Amber scream in pain. Amber fisted a handful of Ali's hair, pulling her off of her. Ali grasped at Amber's hands, desperate to free her hair. Amber smirked and threw the girl against the wall. Ali screamed out when Amber dug the other heel into Ali's thigh. Ali quickly gained composure and hissed.

"Bring it on!" Ali screamed.

"I'm gonna mess you up, then I'm gonna leave you here so that you get fucking raped!" Amber screamed.

"Like hell bitch!" Ali said, throwing Amber off of her. Amber grabbed onto the bottom of Ali's dress, tearing the flimsy fabric on her way back. Ali screamed at Amber, taking one of the leather buckles and ripping it off her waist. Amber screamed in frustration and Ali smirked, taking the loop and tying it around Amber's mouth.

"Maybe now you'll shut the fuck up!" Ali hissed. Amber walked up to her, pushed her to the ground and punched her. Ali ripped another loop off, and tied it around Amber's hands, stopping her from punching her.

"Bitch!" Ali screamed. Ali got up and started to walk away, when Amber had gotten to her feet and grabbed to back of the dress, pulling it back. Ali gasped as the fabric ripped, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Ali ran up to Amber and tore her corset open, turning her around to let the junkies have her. She pushed her toward the male junkies and smiled, walking back to where Graverobber stood, Shilo by his side.

"You okay?" He asked, placing a hand on her naked shoulder.

"I'm fine, other than some scratches, a black eye, and a fractured nose, probably broken leg, a few broken ribs, and a couple of huge gashes everywhere, I feel wonderful!" Ali said sarcastically.

"Right. Well, we gotta go! This is the same time they raid us. So let's go. Put this around yourself," Graverobber said, putting his jacket around her.

"Thanks. God, how the hell am I going to explain this to Uncle Nathan?" She asked, hopping on one leg. She threw her arm around Graverobber's neck, using him for support.

"You're not going back there, I'm not letting you," Graverobber insisted.

"Why?"  
>"Because, I'm not letting you out of my sight, I'm gonna help you with your addiction," He said, holding her side. She winced when he accidently pressed to hard.<p>

"Bitch has got some sharp boots," Ali said, a weak smile finding it's way to her lips. She winced as his hand brushed against a bleeding wound.

"Sorry," He said.

"No, you're fine. That just... Hurt... A lot." Ali smiled, looking at his face. She watched as the emotion, that wasn't normally displayed, stood out. She saw anger, concern, sadness, and a tiny laughter. She touched his other hand with her free hand.

"Hey, I'm okay. At least I will be. I'm sure you'll take good care of me." Ali smiled at him. He looked at her and then looked away.

"Here comes our ride," He said, motioning to the garbage truck. Ali walked over to the slow moving truck and Graverobber helped her inside, carrying her bridal style into the disgusting truck. Shilo quickly jumped into the back of the truck, landing on one of the stone cold bodies. Shilo shied away and opted to stand on the edge of the truck, where the garbage man would usually stand. Ali cried out as Graverobber pressed a piece of cloth to the bleeding wounds.

"Shh, it's going to hurt, babe." He said, his hand on head. He pressed the cloth to her wound again, Ali hissing beneath him. She thrust herself up, sucking in a breath, that came out as a hiss. She grabbed his other hand and squeezed it, making him wince.

"Sorry," Ali whispered.

"No, you have no reason to be." He smiled at her. Shilo watched them and noticed the truck was passing her mother's mausoleum.

"Bye," Shilo said, hopping off the truck.

"Bye, Shi," Ali said, wincing as he pressed a cloth into her side.

"That hurts!" Ali hissed at him. He smirked at her, chuckling deep in his throat.

"You think that's funny?" Ali asked, her eyes watching his.

"No, but for someone who's always so tough. You don't handle pain very easily." He said, clearly amused.

"Well, it's not everyday I deal with it!" Ali defended. He just smiled at her and picked her up, getting ready to get off the truck.

"This is it?" She asked, her arm slung around his neck for support.

"Yep."

"It's a rehab-"

"Secondary, technically, it's one that the rehab house supplies for you. To get you back on your feet, you know," He said, looking away from her.

"Well, shall we? Your hand is giving my ass such a cramp," Ali smiled, a laugh rising from her throat. He chuckled and walked into the building, straight to the elevator and punched in the correct floor.  
>"Gabe, why are you really doing this?" Ali asked, her voice small.<p>

"Because I'm helping-"

"No, why are you _really_ doing this?" She asked, giving him a questioning look. He turned away from her and looked at the red carpet.

"Gabe-" She was cut off by the face so close to hers. Their noses were the only things stopping them. Ali ignored the pain and let her passion take over her body. She pushed past their noses and pressed her lips hard against his.

_**Yay! I loved writing this chapter, it was the one I was waiting for, I wanted Ali to suffer some severe damage, so that Graves could play doctor for her! I thought about how some people had him as a addict in present, and I went the opposite way. Instead of being addicted, he's over it. Alright, let's the two in the elevator to their business**_

_**Review!**_

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
